1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle, such as an in-wheel motor vehicle, that is equipped with motor(s) to drive wheels and that may be battery-powered or fuel cell-powered.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle often employs an IPM motor (e.g., Interior Permanent Magnet synchronous motor) to increase the maximum travel distance that is possible with a limited battery capacity. This kind of motor is characterized by its ability to allow a regenerative braking operation to be performed with ease. Where the maximum travel range is a key issue, it may be desirable to utilize the regenerative brake as much as possible. One example of the art in this technical field is disclosed in the Patent Document 1 listed below.
[Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-032038